Seis pasos para declararse
by Miiri Hesse
Summary: Aomine no sabe cómo es que algo tan simple, según Kise, como era el declararse le estaba costando más trabajo que cualquier partido que haya jugado durante toda su vida.


Este one-shot está dedicado a Mayra por el intercambio de fic's del grupo AoKaga en Fb.

Ya había subido esto a Amor-Yaoi, pero ahora que tengo oportunidad también deseaba subirlo aquí.

Antes que cualquier otra cosa quier decir que puede contener algo de OoC :c pero era necesario para el rumbo de la historia.

Esta historia es traída a ustedes desde lo más profundo de la mente de esta humilde escritora.

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

><p>Apretó el agarre del balón entre sus manos, podía sentir como sus dientes rechinaban de coraje. En definitiva ese no era su día.<p>

Primero sus padres en la mañana habían hablado con él acerca de su futuro y cuando comentó que lo único que quería era seguir jugando, casi lo corren de la casa, comenzando una pelea de la cual le daba flojera ser parte por lo que se salió más temprano que de costumbre; luego al llegar a la escuela no pudo saltarse las clases porque la azotea estaba cerrada, ¿desde cuándo esa cosa tiene candado? Y justo cuando iba a buscar un área verde se encontró con el prefecto que inevitablemente lo arrastró a clases.

Como si no fuera suficiente, a la hora del entrenamiento tuvo que asistir porque la "condición" que el entrenador había puesto para que jugara era que debía ir mínimo una vez por semana –aunque no hacía nada de cualquier forma– y apenas entró al gimnasio, sintió un balón golpearle con fuerza, estaba seguro que poco faltó para que le rompiera el tabique de la nariz, Sakurai había tropezado terminando por fallar su tiro –culpable del accidente– el castaño estaba más que aterrado pidiendo perdón desde el otro lado de la cancha y cuando el moreno le gritó que se callara no ganó más que un montón de nuevas disculpas; y para finalizar, lo peor de ese día sucedió cuando estaba jugando su tradicional one vs one contra su rival, como si el destino quisiera hacer su tarde insoportable, _él_ apareció.

Frustrado, miró de reojo al par de chicos que hablaban apartados a una distancia considerable. _Maldito emo sonriente _pensó mientras giraba el balón que mantenía en equilibrio en el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Llevaba un rato jugando contra Kagami, justo después de su entrenamiento salió corriendo sin decir nada, emocionado por el encuentro que tal vez le subiría un poco el estado de ánimo ese día, o al menos quitaría su mal humor.

Y al principio así fue, porque jugar contra aquel chico era tan sorprendente que le hizo olvidar todo lo que no tenía que ver con el balón y ganar, sintiendo la adrenalina a tope, observando en los ojos contrarios la misma competitividad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, gozando de aquel cosquilleo de ansias por querer ganar, deleitando sus sentidos ante toda sensación que su rival era capaz de causar en él…

Pero justo a mitad del juego, el nombre del pelirrojo se escuchó en el lugar, proveniente de una voz que ambos conocían bien, para gusto de Taiga y molestia de Aomine, Tatsuya Himuro apareció casual en la entrada de las canchas e inevitablemente el pelirrojo perdió todo el interés en su juego para dirigirse al chico emo –como solía llamarlo Aomine– con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a su rival ahí parado, como si no existiera, sin concluir su juego ni prestarle más su atención.

Chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que volvía a verlos de reojo. Para Aomine no era un misterio saber la razón de su enojo pues se había dado cuenta de ello hace apenas algunas semanas, le gustaba el as de Seirin, punto, así de fácil. Había estado reacio a admitirlo, si volvía en el tiempo tal vez el pelirrojo había comenzado a gustarle desde que le ganó en el invierno pasado, pero él ni en cuenta. Fue después de esos partidos y roces que comenzó a fijarse de más en él.

_Simple atracción sexual, no es la primera vez, después de todo Bakagami está como quiere _era su excusa más frecuente cuando se encontraba a sí mismo pensando de más en aquel idiota amante de las hamburguesas. Los interminables partidos lograron hacerlos más cercanos, habían adoptado una rutina que se cumplía al pie casi todos los días, jugaban, iban a Maji a comer algo y luego Kagami acompañaba a Aomine a la estación para que tomara su tren, o si bien le iba al moreno, Kagami cocinaba algo para él y terminaba quedándose en su casa, aunque eso solía ser más los fines de semana.

Se iban acostumbrando a la cercanía del otro, aunque sus peleas nunca disminuyeron, sí terminaban en una sonrisa o en alguna apuesta casual, como si siempre hubieran sido buenos amigos. Incontables veces Aomine se descubría viendo la sonrisa del contrario y haciendo estupideces disimuladas para verlo sonreír más, justo en ese momento fue que aceptó para sí mismo que ese idiota le gustaba y no sólo para pasar un rato en la cama; incluso un día perdió un partido para verlo feliz, el pelirrojo se lo echaba en cara cada que podía pero él no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado ganar, puesto que eso hacía que la sonrisa de Kagami se quedara por un buen tiempo en los labios contrarios.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, mucho, más que cualquier revista de Mai-chan que guardaba receloso bajo su cama, pero eso es algo que Daiki nunca iba a aceptar públicamente, después de todo no tenía planeado confesar sus sentimientos, no por miedo al rechazo, pero vamos que los compromisos no eran lo suyo, nunca había tenido una relación formal y no quería empezar ahora con su rival y mucho menos se arriesgaría a perder a la única persona que le hacía competencia en el básquet porque entonces sí, estaba seguro de que dejaría aquel juego.

Pero su verdadero martirio comenzó cuando conoció al dichoso hermano del tigre. Ese tal Himuro no le daba buena espina, en lo absoluto y bastaba con verlo para darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Kagami no era simple hermandad. Lo peor de todo, es que ese tipo parecía adivinar cuando se veían puesto que de cuatro veces que veía a Kagami a la semana, por lo menos dos estaba ese emo presente. No habría problema para el moreno si la situación fuera como cuando salían con Kise o Kuroko, puesto que a pesar de haber otros presentes, siempre lograba obtener mayormente la atención del menor, pero con ese tipo de aires elegantes era completamente diferente, porque Taiga no le prestaba la más mínima atención diciendo que a su 'hermano' no lo veía tan seguido como a él y se la pasaba defendiéndolo de todo lo que podía llegar a decir.

_Por mí puede regresarse a América o deberían internarlo en alguna clínica para recuperación de emos, lo que pueda pasar primero, con tal de que se aleje. _Pensaba Aomine mientras volvía a apretar el balón entre ambas manos, con el ceño fruncido observando cada acción de esos dos.

De verdad que lo odiaba, odiaba su peinado y aquel lunar bajo su ojo, odiaba la forma en que se reía considerándola estúpida, o la calma con la que hablaba, o que comenzara a hablar en inglés con el pelirrojo porque no entendía ni una mierda y sentía que se perdía de cosas importantes o declaraciones que no quería que se hicieran, maldecía su serena actitud y le castraba la cercanía que tenía con su pelirrojo… aunque prácticamente no fuera suyo.

Pero lo que más odiaba, lo que de verdad ponía sus nervios de punta y le hacía rechinar los dientes de coraje, era la forma tan fácil que tenía de poder hacer reír al diez de Seirin. ¿Por qué Kagami reía así con ese imbécil? Tan lleno de vida y admiración, por completo diferente a la sonrisa de goce y llena de desafío que le dedicaba a él.

_Aguarda… ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? _Abandonó sus pensamientos cuando vio como el azabache estiraba una mano para tocar la mejilla del pelirrojo que mirada dubitativo a su hermano sin apartarse. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando aventó el balón en dirección a esos dos, pasando en medio de ambos golpeando la mano del de menor estatura, haciendo que ambos hermanos voltearan a ver sorprendidos al moreno por aquella acción, el cual se mantenía sereno, con su rostro de aburrimiento común, aunque por dentro se estaba recriminando por hacer algo tan impulsivo. Agradecía su perfecta puntería, al menos no tuvo que preocuparse por golpear a Kagami, pero ahora no sabía que decir.

A paso lento, caminó hacia ambos chicos que seguían observándole atónitos mientras él mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso Ahomine? —Reclamó Kagami bastante enojado al ser el primero en reaccionar.

—Se me resbaló, no fue mi culpa —respondió revolviendo su cabello, sacudiendo la pereza de su cuerpo.

Era obvio que nadie iba a creerse eso, pudo haber dicho cualquier otra mentira, como el que había querido golpear al tigre y había "fallado", eso era un poquito más creíble que decir que el as de Too había perdido el control de un balón, y por la expresión desconfiada de Kagami –pues el otro tipo no parecía si quiera quejarse por el golpe– era obvio que no le creyó.

—Olvida eso, me estoy aburriendo Bakagami, ¿qué no se supone que estábamos jugando? —Recriminó con molestia mirando al azabache esperando que le llegara el mensaje de que no era bienvenido.

—Y una mierda con eso, ¿qué no ves que lo pudiste haber lastimado? Estúpido.

—Está bien Taiga —habló por primera vez el jugador de Yosen, poniendo una mano en el hombro del mencionado haciendo que Aomine chasqueara la lengua—. No me pasó nada, además fue un accidente ¿no es así Daiki?

Escuchar su nombre de labios de aquel enano –otra forma en como lo llamaba el moreno, aunque no fuera tan bajo– le hizo sentir un escalofrío, en el sentido repugnante del asunto. ¿A qué se debía esa confiancita como para que le llamara así? Aomine sólo lo miró de manera amenazadora, era claro para él que sólo se estaba burlando de la situación.

—Como sea —Aomine gruñó en respuesta, más aún porque vio como el pelirrojo se calmaba después de escuchar a aquel tipo—. Dejando eso de lado, Bakagami tengo hambre, olvidaré el juego por hoy y vamos a Maji.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo de manera casual, recargando la mayor parte de su peso en el contrario mientras soltaba un bostezo, observando ese ojo negro que era el único que el chico frente a él dejaba ver, dejando en claro que la invitación sólo iba para el jugador de Seirin.

—Seguro Ahomine, ¿vienes Tatsuya?

—Claro, me apetece comer algo de igual forma —cerró sus ojos sonriendo armoniosamente, tan calmado como siempre.

Aomine bufó pero no se separó del pelirrojo, de verdad que había sido una mierda de día.

* * *

><p>Kise no paraba de reírse del moreno desde que había llegado. ¿Por qué rayos le había pedido ayuda justamente a él? De entre tantas personas… ¡Oh ya lo recordaba! Porque eran pocos en los que confiaba, ni loco iba a decirle a Satsuki y Tetsu no parecía una buena ayuda para esos temas, por lo que inevitablemente había recurrido al rubio modelo, pero no habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de esto.<p>

—¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir Aominecchi? —Dijo el rubio entre risas, apenas entendible. Aomine solo gruño como respuesta— Es que no puedo creerlo… ya, ya paso.

Dejo de reír al sentir aquella aura amenazante que comenzaba a emitir su acompañante, limpiando la comisura de sus ojos, había estado por llorar de tanta risa y su estómago comenzaba a doler. Pero nadie puede culpar al rubio modelo por eso, es que simplemente observar a su compañero acomplejado por algo como el amor era digno de admirar, sobre todo si hacía estragos en su apariencia, Daiki estaba en completa desesperación y el rubio simplemente no pudo tomarse en serio cuando el moreno había llegado a su casa todo desalineado y con ojeras sujetando su cabeza con frustración y diciendo un "necesito de tu ayuda… creo que me he enamorado".

—¿Vas a ayudarme Ryouta o mejor voy a buscar por otro lado? —Volvió a gruñir amenazante viendo al rubio frente suyo.

Como respuesta, Kise abrió un poco más la puerta de su casa y dejo entrar al moreno, yendo a su cuarto para que nadie los interrumpiera, no sabía si había alguien en su casa, pero si sus hermanas veían a su antiguo compañero comenzarían a hacer preguntas y acosos innecesarios. Una vez ahí ambos se sentaron en la cama del rubio, recargándose en la cabecera de la misma, uno alado del otro. Aomine abrazo una almohada y el modelo solo otra risita incrédulo ante la forma de actuar del chico.

_Todo esto es tu culpa estúpido Bakagami_ era lo que pensaba el moreno, porque ¡claro que era su culpa! Él pudo haber resistido el tiempo que fuera necesario sin tener que confesar ni una sola palabra cuando a sus sentimientos se refería, pero no estaba seguro de poder volver a pasar un día más cerca de ese emo sin reclamar que Kagami le pertenecía.

—Así que… ¿por fin piensas confesarme que estás enamorado de mí? —Dijo insinuante el rubio, con un tono coqueto mientras se apegaba un poco al moreno.

—No bromees con eso Kise… que asco —Lo aparto empujándolo de la cabeza obteniendo un puchero como respuesta, sabía que el rubio jugaba y a decir verdad no era como si le molestara, al contrario, el modelo estaba logrando su objetivo y se estaba relajando un poco

—Moo~ Aominecchi eres cruel, es por eso que Kagamicchi no sale contigo.

El de cabellos azules volteo a ver a su ex compañero con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera molesto, cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría eso, pero el rubio sabía que más bien estaba sorprendido, porque había dado en el blanco y conociendo a su acompañante esperaba que nadie supiera de ello.

—Eres un poco obvio —Contestó a la muda pregunta de su acompañante— aunque no lo suficiente como para que alguien más lo note, aunque apuesto a que Kurokocchi también lo sabe —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a eso— A todo esto ¿es que no has salido con alguien antes como para pedirme ayuda?

—No es eso…. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que todas las personas con las que he salido han sido solo por sexo… y Bakagami es… diferente.

Kise le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva al escucharlo, comprobando lo que ya llevaba tiempo observando, definitivamente era amor. Miró hacia enfrente para no incomodar al moreno, en sus ojos era clara la confusión ante el nuevo cúmulo de emociones.

Estaba diciendo la verdad, no era un santo y la mayoría de sus días en secundaria y preparatoria se había dado cuenta de la atracción que inevitablemente tenía sobre los demás, cosa que no dudo en aprovechar, cambiaba de 'pareja' como el modelo cambiaba de ropa. Nunca sintió algo más allá de la necesidad de complacerse, es por eso que se encontraba perdido con eso de transmitir lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía solo llegar y decir 'Oi Bakagami, estaba pensando que me molesta ver a gente a tu alrededor porque he decidido que eres solo mío'… Aunque no sonaba como una mala idea, pero no quería perderlo con sus estupideces, no ahora que se había decidido en confesarse.

—Bueno, no es tan difícil y apuesto a que él siente lo mismo, estoy casi seguro de ello, soy bueno con estas cosas.

Le guiñó el ojo para que confiara en lo que estaba diciendo, el as de Too solo lo miró confundido, dudoso, no creía si quiera que Taiga tuviera _esos_ gustos, aunque la idea de que su pelirrojo correspondiera a lo que sentía solo logró que formara una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Entonces, según tu ¿qué diablos se supone que deba hacer?

—Es obvio, ¡debes confesarte Aominecchi!

El moreno pudo jurar, que de haber estado bebiendo cualquier cosa, lo hubiera escupido apenas escuchar eso.

—¿Es que estás loco Kise? No puedo simplemente acercarme y decirle 'oye me gustas', no es que me desagrade la idea, pero ¿Y si Bakagami me rechaza? No se supone que primero debes conquistarlo o algo, ya sabes esas cosas de niñas que tanto les gustan… aunque él no es precisamente una niña, pero yo como voy a saber qué hacer, por eso vine aquí, creí que sabías de estas cosas, pero solo me estas revolviendo más.

—Cuando hablo de confesarse no hablo de decirlo a lo bestia como tu acostumbras —Hizo un puchero y se incorporó, sentándose ahora de lado, en forma de loto, un poco más cerca del moreno, podía notarse la emoción que eso le causaba, y por segunda vez Daiki se preguntó si de verdad había sido una buena idea pedirle ayuda.

—Habla de una vez y déjate de rodeos.

—De acuerdo, hay seis simples cosas que debes hacer antes de confesarte Aominecchi, se cuidadoso y sigue cada una de ellas y verás que en menos de lo que te esperas ¡podrás decirle todo lo que sientes a Kagamicchi!

* * *

><p><em>1.- Un pequeño detalle.<em>

_¿Un regalo tal vez? ¡Se caballeroso! _

_Creativo._

_Los detalles vienen de corazón y de conocer a la persona __a quien piensas darlo no de algo forzado._

No iba a negarlo, estaba… ansioso. No tenía ni idea si el dichoso plan de Kise iba a funcionar, pero había terminado por hacerle caso y ahora se encontraba ahí recargado cerca de la puerta del centro comercial esperando a que el pelirrojo apareciera. Lo había citado con la conveniente excusa de que quería otro par de tenis nuevo que había visto en un catálogo —cosa que no sorprendió a Kagami por lo que acepto sin dudar—.

Demasiado fácil, el problema no había sido el que el pelirrojo aceptara salir con él de manera un tanto 'diferente' a la que solían frecuentar. El verdadero problema fue el que carajos comprarle.

_¿Regalar? Nunca le he regalado nada a nadie, salvo tal vez los tenis que le di irónicamente a Bakagami, ¿eso cuenta como regalo? Si es así podría saltarme ese paso. ¿Cómo rayos voy a saber qué es lo que ese idiota quiere? ¿Comida? Siempre está comiendo… No, eso no es un detalle… Arghh… jodido rubio, maldito el momento en el que te hice caso._

Aomine había pasado toda la noche anterior en vela pensando que darle a Kagami, y pensamientos como esos no dejaron que durmiera mucho. A final de cuentas, al despertar, tenía las manos vacías, la mente en blanco y un dolor de cabeza por no haber dormido lo suficiente. Perezoso y sin ganas se arregló casualmente y entre maldiciones volvía a culpar al pelirrojo por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Fue de camino al dichoso centro que se encontró sin querer con algo que llamo su atención. Una rosa. Tan roja como los cabellos de Taiga y tan atrayente como sus ojos, sin dudarlo la compro, aunque poco después se arrepintió de ello ¿Cómo rayos le iba a dar ÉL una rosa a su rival? ¿En que estaba pensando? Ohh si… no lo había pensado.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba… ansioso –porque nervioso _nunca_– observando la flor entre sus manos, imaginando en su mente mil formas de dar aquella flor sin parecer demasiado estúpido o algo por el estilo. El simple hecho de haber llegado antes y estar esperando con la flor en mano ya se le hacía de por si _absurdo_ para alguien como él.

El aire frío golpeo su cara, obligándolo a resguardarse en la bufanda azulina que adornaba su cuello, la temperatura comenzaba a descender mucho recientemente y a una velocidad y ritmo tan cambiantes que uno no sabía cuándo tocaría una ventisca como la de esos momentos.

Un suave quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista observando a lo lejos a una mujer de edad avanzada peleando con un carrito de compras y las bolsas que intentaba pasar a su vehículo. No lo pensó dos veces cuando fue en su ayuda, a paso lento aparentando indiferencia. Porque él no era alguien que gustaba de ayudar, en lo absoluto, mandaba a todos a la mierda cuando lo buscaban pidiendo ayuda; pero es que no podía evitar ayudar cuando se trataba de una mujer mayor, porque le recordaban a la única mujer que apoyó su sueño y gusto por jugar desde que era un niño, y que ahora ya no estaba con él.

Pasó las bolsas y ayudó a la mujer a subir al auto, se le quedó viendo por un segundo, luego a la rosa que había dejado de lado y resignado le regaló la flor a la señora. Ella la tomó gustosa diciendo que suerte debía tener su novia al encontrar a alguien como él…

_De cualquier forma no se la iba a dar. _Pensó resignado cuando observó el vehículo irse, había fallado en ese dichoso primer paso puesto que ahora no tenía absolutamente nada. Volvió a recargarse la pared, al menos podría ver al pelirrojo quien poco después llego excusándose por la cantidad de gente que no le dejó llegar rápido.

—Bakagami lento —Se burló incorporándose— Estaba por irme, mira que dejarme plantado…

—No me culpes, te recuerdo que la mayor parte de las veces, el que se queda esperando horas soy yo y no te reclamo nada.

—A todo esto, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, mira que hace frío y te vienes así tan tranquilo, se ve que estás temblando —Y en efecto, el pelirrojo traía la nariz enrojecida por el frío y ocultaba sus manos en el abrigo que apenas si le proporcionaba calor necesario.

Se quitó la bufanda y la pasó por el cuello del pelirrojo, que no había dicho nada, observándolo perplejo por el acto. Aomine sin embargo no fue consciente de aquel acto caballeroso y desinteresado de su parte.

Mucho menos fue testigo del sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del pelirrojo –obligándolo a esconder el rostro en aquella bufanda impregnada del aroma de Aomine–. Y lo que en definitiva nunca sabría… fue que el as de Seirin fue testigo del acto tan amable que había hecho antes el moreno, logrando que una sonrisa pequeña quedara en los labios del menor.

* * *

><p><em>2.- Dile un cumplido.<em>

_Algo lindo, que no digas con frecuencia._

_Sincero. _

_Cualquier cosa esta bien, lo que importa es que se vea __que es importante para ti._

Las palabras no eran un fuerte para Aomine, no sabía expresarse mediante ellas, estaba casi seguro de que Kise solo había dicho ese segundo paso para molestarlo. El moreno era de actos no de palabras, aunque bien había escuchado de labios de Satsuki que el hacer y no decir era lo mismo que no hacer nada, o algo así, no le ponía mucha atención cuando comenzaba a hablar de cosas melosas… bueno, para ser sincero casi nunca le ponía atención.

_Vamos, solo dile cualquier cosa, no es tan difícil encontrar algo bueno en ese idiota ¿no? Por algo me gusta. _Lo estaba pensando mucho, no encontraba algo que alabar del pelirrojo y no pensaba decirle algo como que su juego era bueno, después de todo seguían siendo rivales y era algo que iba contra su orgullo, definitivamente eso _no._

Esta vez se encontraban en un casual juego, Aomine iba ganando como siempre, por tan solo dos canastas de diferencia, comenzaba a hacerse de noche y el color naranja del atardecer los estaba bañando, aunque ambos cuerpos en esa cancha no notaran nada más allá del balón y su contrincante.

Aomine limpió el sudor que caía por su frente, centrando su atención y su vista en el cuerpo contario, leyendo sus movimientos incluso antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera terminar de analizarlos, atento como si estuviera por cazar a su presa, un parpadeo fue suficiente para que Kagami saliera corriendo en dirección al aro, con el moreno pisándole los talones, saltó desde una distancia bastante larga, creyendo que no lo alcanzaría. Pero Aomine era mucho más rápido y logró intersectar la trayectoria del balón antes de que pasara por el aro, mandándolo lejos.

Taiga chasqueo la lengua y corrió para tomar de nuevo el balón, y en el momento que lo vio agacharse para coger dicho objeto, fue cuando al moreno se le ocurrió su grandiosa forma de decirle 'algo bonito' al contrario.

—Bonito trasero, Bakagami.

Claro que estaba hablando en serio, lo había dicho de forma casual sin inmutarse si quiera un poco por ello, espontáneo como solía serlo. Si Aomine hacía algo a la perfección –después del básquet claro está– era reconocer un buen cuerpo y el de Kagami había sido lo primero que notó cuando esa _atracción_ comenzó, por eso es que consideraba que debía ser todo un halago que alguien como él se fijara en ese tipo de cosas y se lo hiciera saber.

Pero la reacción del pelirrojo había sido completamente diferente a la que esperaba. Puesto que el pelirrojo se incorporó completamente nervioso, el sobresalto fue terriblemente notorio, apretó el balón entre sus manos y con la cara tan roja como su cabello había volteado a ver al moreno frunciendo el ceño.

—Pe…Pero que mierda d-dices Ahomine… ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Más cabreado de lo que había visto hasta ese momento, el pelirrojo se acercó a zanjadas enormes hacia él tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta de forma fiera, retándolo con la mirada. Aunque para desgracia del pelirrojo el sonrojo no había desaparecido de su rostro, haciendo que su aspecto amenazador se fuera por la borda.

—¿Qué te pasa imbécil? Como si no pudieras soportar una puta broma.

El moreno había entendido que la había regado, tal vez a lo que Kise se refería era a decirle palabras un poco más sutiles, como el hecho de que sonrojado adquiría un semblante infantil que le hacía querer seguir molestándolo para poder admirarlo. Pero a estas alturas, de nada servía porque por segunda vez, había arruinado lo que en su mente parecía una buena opción.

—Eres más idiota de lo que pensé, joder yo me largo.

Soltó el agarre empujando a su compañero, Aomine no se quejó, viendo cómo se marchaba de forma aún nerviosa el pelirrojo y lo dejaba solo, volteó la vista al cielo y apenas notó que ya era de noche, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era recoger sus cosas e ir a la estación para ir a su casa. Aunque era viernes, algo le decía que esa noche no iba a ser bien recibido en la casa del jugador de Seirin.

Pudo sentir el peso de la culpa, aunque no supo identificarlo a la primera –puesto que nunca antes había sentido culpa por nada– pero que el pelirrojo estuviera enojado con él no le hacía la más mínima gracia. ¿Cómo es que Kise le había dicho que esto sería fácil? Era más complicado que cualquier juego que haya tenido alguna vez en toda su vida.

Hablando de juegos… otra vez no habían terminado el de ese día, lo cual lograba frustrarlo aún más. Chasqueó la lengua, si Kagami seguía enojado con él le quitaría sus retos y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir, por lo que sacó su celular dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje al pelirrojo para asegurarle que por ese 'desliz' no iba a dejar de jugar contra él.

_**Para: Bakagami.**_

_**Asunto: -**_

_Oye idiota, me dejaste de nuevo en un partido inconcluso, ¿es que estás perdiendo la habilidad y no quieres ver cómo pierdes por una diferencia mayor? Ya quiero volver a verte Bakagami._

Claro que toda palabra en ese mensaje estaba dirigida al ámbito deportivo, no era mentira que quería volver a verlo para jugar una vez más y terminar por fin los partidos sin interrupciones.

No esperaba respuesta alguna, por eso cuando llegó a la estación se sorprendió al escuchar su móvil sonar. ¿Qué tanto debía gustarle ese tipo como para hacerlo reír con aquella respuesta tan simple?

_**De: Bakagami.**_

_**Asunto: -**_

_¡Soy mejor que tú y puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras! … ¿No piensas quedarte hoy en mi casa?_

No se necesitó respuesta alguna, pero Aomine dio media vuelta, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro hacia su nuevo destino. En ese momento, ambos agradecían que los mensajes de texto no transmitieran las emociones ni mucho menos.

* * *

><p><em>3.- Tengan una cita<em>

_Debe ser algo divertido, fuera de la rutina._

_Llévalo a cenar o al parque, una película no estaría mal, __debes crear una atmósfera íntima._

_Haz que se sienta cómodo estando contigo._

Bueno, ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Ese día, había _citado _al pelirrojo en las puertas de un cine. La verdad no se le había ocurrido un mejor lugar para tener esa dichosa _cita_, aunque claro, el único que sabía que iban con intenciones más allá de la amistad, era él.

No era un cobarde como para temer decirle las cosas de frente, pero es que aunque fueran cada vez un poco más cercanos, creía que era él quien se hacía ideas equivocadas de lo que pudiera surgir entre ambos. Al menos se alegraba un poco de que Kagami le estuviera siguiendo el rollo en todo esto.

_Este jodido plan no está sirviendo de nada. _Sus pensamientos eran traicioneros, era la segunda vez que llegaba antes que su acompañante, pero ésta vez porque él había decidido llegar casi media hora antes al lugar, sin razón alguna, sólo se sentía encerrado en su habitación como para pasar un momento más en ella. Sus nervios traicioneros lo habían hecho arreglarse más de la cuenta y ahora se preguntaba si no estaría exagerando un poco.

—¿Aomine? Pero si esta vez no llegué tarde —la voz confundida de Kagami acercándose lo hizo volver a la realidad, alzando la mirada para buscar al mencionado.

—No molestes Bakagami, es sólo que estaba aburri…do.

La voz del moreno se iba apagando sorprendida hasta el punto de murmurar entrecortado una vez que sus ojos enfocaron la figura del pelirrojo. Si antes pensaba que Kagami podía verse sexy, estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Llevaba unos pantalones estilo militar algo ajustados dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas, una camisa blanca con el nombre de alguna banda –posiblemente de rock Americana o algo así pues el nombre no le resultaba familiar– en letras negras y sobre ésta, una camiseta de manga larga de lana a cuadros de colores negro y vino combinados, llevaba también una gorra puesta al revés de como normalmente se usa y su cadena resplandeciendo en su cuello.

_¿Esto es a lo que llaman estilo americano? _Aomine nunca había visto a Kagami vestir algo más que ropa deportiva o el uniforme de su respectiva escuela, y esa apariencia, sumada con el aura inocente que emanaba el pelirrojo habían terminado por dejarlo con la boca abierta, literalmente.

—Oi… ¿ahora qué pasa? —Kagami volteó la vista hacia todos lados detrás de él buscando lo que sea que tenía en ese estado al moreno.

—No, nada… ¿Entramos o qué? Comienzo a aburrirme.

Para mala fortuna del moreno, era obvio que Kagami sobresalía más de lo que él si quiera notaba, atrayendo la mirada de varias jóvenes que al verlos se reían de la forma menos disimulada que podían. También había notado la descarada mirada de varios hombres hacia el trasero del más bajo de estatura, lo que lo había puesto de mal humor.

_Idiotas, que molestia… dejen de verlo. _El de cabellos azulinos pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kagami de forma casual, acto que no molestó a Kagami en lo absoluto, acostumbrado ya a la cercanía del moreno, mientras éste mandaba miradas desafiantes a todo aquel a quien descubría viendo a su acompañante, intimidando a cualquiera que si quiera viera en su dirección, aunque claro, el ingenuo de Taiga nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

Las cosas transcurrieron tranquilas después de eso, habían terminado escogiendo una película de comedia –aunque realmente se equivocaron y terminaron viendo una comedia romántica–. Si le preguntaran a Aomine de que había tratado la dichosa película, no hubiera sabido responder ni siquiera como era que se llamaba, porque todo el tiempo se la había pasado viendo al pelirrojo y sus diferentes reacciones, Kagami era muy expresivo aunque a primera vista demostrara lo contrario.

El de mirada azulina estaba satisfecho con el resultado de ese día, había podido lograr con éxito uno de los pasos, al fin, aunque bueno… Taiga no se había enterado de que era una cita… por lo que las cosas seguían igual, no había ningún progreso.

* * *

><p><em>4.- Toma su mano.<em>

_Acércate._

_No digo que invadas su espacio personal __de buenas a primeras, pero debes __ir acortando esa distancia._

_Que sepa que le __interesas, sé espontáneo, es tu fuerte._

El lugar que más frecuentaban –después de las canchas claro está– era Maji Burger, porque al pelirrojo le gustaba comer en ese lugar. Así que de nuevo estaban ahí sentados hablando de cualquier cosa y riendo de la cantidad de comida que el pelirrojo podía meter en su boca al mismo tiempo.

Todo iba bien hasta que Himuro volvió a aparecer ese día de forma 'casual' y había visto al pelirrojo decidiendo acercarse a saludarlo, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Aomine se borrara en ese mismo instante.

_Casual mis bolas… parece que no sabe hacer otra cosa que interrumpir. _Pues para frustración del moreno, de nuevo aquel azabache había logrado obtener toda la atención de Kagami apenas se había sentado frente a él.

No tenía intención alguna de escuchar la plática de esos dos por lo que se dedicó a observar por la ventana, al menos esta vez el de ojos rojos estaba sentado al lado suyo y no de ese emo entrometido, eso hacía que lo tuviera más cerca, o eso pensaba.

Estaba divagando de nuevo en alguna forma de deshacerse de plano de ese chico de cabello azabache cuando el reflejo de la ventana le mostro al dichoso Himuro acercándose por sobre la mesa al pelirrojo para tomar la cadena que colgaba del cuello del pelirrojo, fue cuando volteó la vista y puso atención en esos dos, que se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en inglés _otra vez_.

Chasqueando la lengua con molestia intento pasar su brazo por los hombros contrarios con el típico bostezo dejando su brazo recargado sobre el respaldo de la silla del tigre –cuánto le hubiera gustado bajar un poco más y haber apresado su cintura con posesividad, pero por ahora no podía hacerlo–. Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al azabache y para su sorpresa, el contrario se la devolvió con la misma intensidad, como si ambos intentaran transmitir el mismo mensaje: eran un estorbo en el camino del otro.

Taiga por su parte, no era consciente de la notoria aura de rivalidad que ambos chicos estaban emanando, estaba concentrado en la descripción de sus días en Seirin que le relataba a su hermano como para notarlo.

Un fuerte trueno resonó pocos instantes después, avisando a todos a buscar un refugio, el moreno volteó a ver la ventana de nuevo notando como finas gotas comenzaban a caer, a juzgar por las nubes, pronto se convertirían en una fuerte lluvia.

—Bakagami, creo que es hora de irnos —el moreno volteó a ver al pelirrojo que sólo asintió tranquilamente, era viernes y le tocaba quedarse juntos ese día.

—Hey Taiga… voy a quedarme con Alex esta noche, estaba preguntándome si querías pasar este fin de semana con nosotros, pensábamos en recordar viejos tiempos, ya sabes lo sentimental que es Alex a veces.

El gruñido de Aomine no se hizo esperar después de escuchar aquella proposición que estaba seguro el azabache acababa de inventar sólo para alejar al pelirrojo de él, pero antes que respondiera en tono amenazante, la respuesta de Kagami lo dejó atónito.

—Suena divertido, pero no Tatsuya, ésta vez tendré que rechazarte, ya había hecho planes con este idiota —el pelirrojo golpeó el pecho del moreno sin fuerza alguna regalándole una sonrisa emocionada a su hermano.

—Oh, ya veo, le diré a master entonces que será para la próxima.

Daiki no podría describir en palabras lo que en ese momento había sentido. Orgullo, por saber que al menos era importante para el pelirrojo como para que pusiera como prioridad una noche de videojuegos y películas de terror con él a salir con su dichoso hermano que parecía preferir a todo momento. Y también una gran satisfacción, al ver la cara del azabache que intentaba esconder su molestia y tristeza, siendo el moreno como es, no tardó en burlarse del de ojos negros con la mirada.

Los tres jóvenes se pararon y dirigieron a la puerta donde vieron que la lluvia ya estaba cayendo con fuerza en las calles, los dos más altos gimieron con molestia pues no traían alguna sombrilla o algo que los cubriera de aquella torrencial agua.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Kagami parado en la puerta del local en medio de los otros dos.

—¿Cómo que qué, Bakagami? Hora de correr.

—¿Estás loco…? —Kagami se iba a negar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió la mano de Daiki sobre la suya y observó esa sonrisa traviesa que el moreno hacía antes de sentir cómo lo jalaba y comenzaban a correr.

Ambos iban maldiciéndose uno al otro entre risas y gritos, pasando por las calles casi desiertas, corriendo lo más rápido que sus ropas húmedas los dejaban, tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados de forma casual –pues ninguno supo el momento exacto en el que eso había sucedido– dejando al azabache atrás, fuera de su vista.

* * *

><p><em>5.- Róbale un beso.<em>

_No necesita ser en los labios. _

_Dicen que el mejor de los besos es el que te toma por sorpresa, __los besos en la mano son de lo más __romántico. _

_De eso se trata, de robarle el corazón._

A estas alturas, el moreno no estaba seguro de saber porque rayos seguía con eso de los pasos para declararse, según él y su conteo de intentos, no había logrado ni siquiera uno, pero aún así seguía reacio a querer abandonar, tal vez su única oportunidad de decir lo que estaba sintiendo, que por desgracia o fortuna estaba creciendo con cada día que pasaba al lado de ese pelirrojo escandaloso.

Bien, ahora su mente debía idear una forma de poderle robar un beso al idiota pelirrojo… un beso… Pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante ello, tanto emocionado como aterrado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llegar de buenas a primeras y jalar la camiseta de Kagami hasta estampar sus labios con los contrarios? Si antes el pelirrojo no lo había golpeado por tantas estupideces que había hecho, estaba seguro de que después de algo así, vaya que lo mandaría a volar.

Noche de videojuegos, Aomine acababa de perder por haberse distraído pensando en esas cosas del beso y ahora Kagami se estaba burlando de él a rienda suelta, no eran muchas las veces que el pelirrojo ganaba en algo que no fuera comer por lo que cada vez que lo hacía se burlaba del moreno por lo menos por un par de horas.

—Deja de burlarte Bakagami, en toda la noche es la primera vez que me ganas de quince partidas que llevamos —empujó al contrario de forma delicada mientras bufaba fingiendo enojo.

El contrario se dejó caer al suelo riendo un poco mientras observaba al mayor, cuando sus risas pararon el pelirrojo no se paró, ambos pares de ojos se quedaron aún viendo fijamente, y Aomine pensó que si realmente tenía una oportunidad era ahora.

De forma lenta, como si tanteara el terreno se fue inclinando hacia el pelirrojo para besar aquellos rosáceos labios que quería probar desde hace varios meses ya, Kagami por su cuenta sólo observaba absorto las acciones del mayor, como si ambos hubieran decidido que aquello inevitablemente tenía que ocurrir, poco a poco pudieron sentir como la distancia iba disminuyendo.

El sonido de la tetera avisando que el agua estaba lista rompió el momento, sobresaltando a ambos chicos, haciendo ver al de mirada rojiza lo que estaba por hacer, logrando ponerlo nervioso.

—¡Ah! El agua para el té —Kagami se incorporó tan rápido que terminó por golpear al moreno con la cabeza justo en los labios.

—Arghh… Bakagami —retrocedió poniendo una mano sobre sus labios intentando amortiguar el dolor, pero el contrario estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se detuvo a ver el estado del mayor, en vez de eso salió corriendo a refugiarse en la cocina.

Aomine se paró de la alfombra donde antes se encontraban ambos junto al televisor para ir al baño a evaluar los daños del golpe. Parecía que no lo había roto, pero sentía que iba a terminar hinchado, ese idiota pelirrojo de verdad que tenía la cabeza dura en más de un sentido.

Bufó viendo su reflejo, frustrado y con el ceño fruncido, molesto, otro supuesto paso que se iba a la mierda, ni siquiera sabía para que rayos lo había intentado. Abrió el agua del grifo y con ayuda de sus manos, empapó su rostro por completo para despabilar un poco, los sentimientos de hace un momento seguían latentes en él.

La curiosidad y esos ojos atrayentes, lo estaban matando de manera lenta y justo cuando tenía una pequeña oportunidad… parecía como si _algo_ no quiera verlo junto al pelirrojo, o tal vez ya estaba delirando. Tardó un poco más de lo planeado encerrado en el baño, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar el tigre ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, a final de cuentas revolvió su cabello –como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso– y salió de ahí rumbo a la sala.

No le sorprendía el haberse encontrado con el pelirrojo dormido sobre el sillón, ya era algo tarde y Kagami solía quedarse dormido cuando se aburría o estaba solo –él mismo se lo había dicho–. Se paró al lado del sillón viéndolo dormir por unos segundos, preguntándose cómo rayos es que terminó enamorado de ese pelirrojo.

Porque sabía que ya no era una simple atracción, o un gusto, ni siquiera un cariño, ese idiota pelirrojo era atrayente y lo estaba consumiendo a una velocidad impresionante, como el mismo fuego.

Se acercó e hinco a la altura del rostro contrario, observando aquel rostro relajado dormir, una de sus manos algo dudosa se acercó y acaricio la mejilla del menor admirando cada gesto que llegaba a hacer, el cariño que transmitían los ojos de Aomine era casi palpable, retiró los cabellos rojos de su frente y depositó un beso en el lugar.

_Ay Bakagami… ¿Qué me has hecho? _Se burló para sus adentros poco antes de incorporarse y cargar al pelirrojo estilo nupcial. No tuvo mayor problema en ello, aunque el jugador de Seirin era casi de su tamaño y peso, era fácil cargarle. Lo llevó hasta su cuarto acomodándolo en la cama para después salir sin hacer ruido.

Y justo después de que el moreno cerrara la puerta para dirigirse al cuarto de huéspedes, Kagami abrió los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, acariciando el lugar donde había sentido el cálido contacto de los labios ajenos, se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza dispuesto ahora sí a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>6.- ¡Declárate! <em>

_Dile lo que sientes._

_Cuida todos los detalles a la hora de hacer esto, __es el último y por lo tanto el paso más importante, _

_las palabras __que escojas y el lugar donde lo digas deben ser especiales._

_Dedícale una canción o un poema._

_Incluso una carta._

Habían pasado casi ya dos meses desde que Aomine había hablado con Kise respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo por Kagami. Tiempo en el cual intentó como pudo seguir sus dichosos pasos que ahora estaba seguro _no servían para nada. _No entendía dónde estaba lo 'fácil' según había dicho el rubio y la verdad es que ya había decidido dejar esa tontería.

Un jueves por la tarde, había recibido un mensaje del rubio citándolo en un café cercano para ambos, con el propósito de hablar de cómo le había ido al moreno, Kise quería saber a detalle cómo es que se había dado la confesión entre ambos.

Pero cuando el moreno le dijo que aún no había confesión y que de hecho, no iba a haber tal cosa, el rubio frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero mientras removía con entusiasmo de más su capuchino.

—No lo entiendo ¿es que no quieres lo suficiente a Kagamicchi? ¿O es que le hiciste algo y ahora no quiere verte cerca? ¿No seguiste mis pasos? ¡Todo estaba asegurado sólo con que los siguieras!

—Seguí tu jodida guía y lo único que conseguí fueron más problemas Kise, empiezo a dudar que tengas suerte con eso del amor o si quiera sepas algo del tema.

—Es que de seguro eres muy tosco Aominecchi, no, no y no. Me niego a que te rindas aquí. Moo~ estás tan cerca, sólo debes decirle lo que sientes y ya, que no es tan difícil ya te lo dije.

El rubio rebuscó entre su saco hasta encontrar su celular, buscó algo entre todos sus archivos, metiéndose a internet incluso navegando un poco para encontrar lo que buscaba, y a juzgar por esa sonrisa felina lo había logrado.

—Mira, aquí, lee —le pasó el celular al moreno que reacio lo tomó, farfullando que no quería cambiar de decisión.

De no ser por el control de sus emociones, estaba seguro que hubiera terminado sonrojándose frente a su ex compañero de equipo. ¿A quién diablos se le ocurría mostrarle algo como eso? Frunció el ceño disgustado y aventó el celular sobre la mesa, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? Ni aunque fuera la mismísima Mai-chan diría algo tan…. tan… _meloso_ como eso. No. Mucho menos a Kagami.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? —Cogió su celular apegándolo a su rostro de forma dramática mientras inflaba las mejillas.

—¿Qué tiene? Es que no puedo decir algo así… Kagami va a terminar golpeándome, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho aún, pero estoy seguro que con eso sí lo haría.

Kise miró la pantalla de su celular volviendo a leer el poema que se mostraba en él, no era tan malo, bien si era algo tierno y le daba risa tan sólo imaginar a dos bestias como lo eran sus amigos en una situación con ese poema de por medio. Pero lo que sí no le causaba gracia alguna era saber que el moreno hablaba en serio cuando decía que se había rendido a confesarse, ese no era el Aomine que él conocía y le molestaba no poder hacer más, porque sabía que sus amigos se querían y quería verlos felices… juntos.

Así que decidió jugar un tanto bajo, meterse con el orgullo del as de Too nunca traía nada bueno, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero era su última oportunidad de provocar al moreno para que terminara confesando lo que sentía por el tigre de Seirin.

—Vaya Aominecchi, no recordaba que fueras tan cobarde…

—Kise, no hagas que te golpeé justo ahora, que ganas no me faltan —gruñó como respuesta, puesto que a pesar de saber hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo el rubio las cosas, no podía evitar que su ego saliera a flote.

—Pero es la verdad, ni siquiera puedes decir lo que sientes, o terminar lo que has comenzado, creí que eras más decidido en lo que querías ¿o es que acaso no le quieres lo suficiente?

Aquella última frase fue la que colmó su paciencia ¡Pero claro que lo quería! Más de lo que cualquiera se podría llegar a imaginar, porque Aomine no era alguien de sentimientos y si decía que lo quería, es porque era verdad, qué iba a saber el rubio sobre ello.

Se paró sin decir nada, de forma molesta, abandonando el local a paso firme, fuerte y decidido. El rubio que lo observó irse, recargó su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

><p>Aomine y sus impulsos de idiotez. ¿Es que nunca aprendía? Después de las provocaciones de Kise, se había ido directo al departamento de Kagami, con la mente cegada por el enojo, pensó en que no iba a acabarse el día sin que el pelirrojo escuchara de una buena vez todo lo que sentía por él.<p>

Pero tan sólo a poco de haber tocado el timbre del departamento de ese chico y toda su decisión lo abandonó tan rápido que incluso se sintió mareado. ¡¿Qué diablos iba a decirle?! Estaba buscando la forma de expresarse, _no debía ser un bruto,_ intentaba recordar todas esas cosas cursis que decía Satsuki, o el poema idiota que le había mostrado Kise, o las asquerosidades que escuchaba decir a las parejas que casualmente llegaba a escuchar. Una película, una canción… algo.

La puerta se abrió y la mente de Aomine se quedó en blanco, aún peor que cuando había llegado y la cara de confusión de Kagami no ayudó en absoluto a tranquilizarlo.

—¿Aomine? ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte hoy…

—Estaba aburrido —se encogió de hombros y se auto-invitó a pasar—. Así que vine a hacerte un favor y honrarte con mi compañía.

—Es una broma ¿no? Ni quien te soporte.

Aunque el pelirrojo no lo demostrara, estaba feliz de tener al moreno cerca, desde hace unos meses que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, a pesar de que al principio sólo era por el juego, poco a poco la presencia del otro ya se veía reflejada en la mayoría de sus planes y acciones. Y Kagami agradecía no tener que pasar ya tanto tiempo solo en ese gran departamento. Observó como el moreno se sentaba en el sillón de forma despreocupada, como si de su casa se tratara y él decidió ir en busca de algo para tomar.

—Espera Bakagami —el moreno sujetó su muñeca antes de que lograra alejarse, estaba serio y su tono de voz era un tanto frío—. Ahora no, hay algo que debo decirte.

—De acuerdo… —confundido, el pelirrojo fue a sentarse a su lado en el sillón mirándolo con la curiosidad marcada en sus ojos.

El de mirada azul se quedó observando los ojos contrarios por un buen rato, sin decir nada y el joven de ojos rojos no se atrevió a decir nada tampoco, Aomine estaba organizando sus ideas y viendo cual era la mejor de las formas para decir todo lo que estaba por decir. Revolvió sus cabellos y comenzó a hablar.

—Escucha… Cuando uno quiere algo, debe esforzarse y esas cosas, yo nunca me he esforzado por nada, ya sabes que soy perfecto, bueno...

—Claro, como cuando quise vencerte en básquet y lo logré y más de una vez. —Lo interrumpió—

—No estoy hablando de básquet Bakagami… Aunque usando tu ejemplo, imaginemos que ese esfuerzo lo diriges hacia una persona…

—No entiendo… ¿esforzarte para querer a una persona? Eso es hipócrita y desagradable Ahomine.

—No, no seas idiota, me refiero al caso contrario.

—¿Esforzarte para que una persona te quiera? ¿Qué no sería como si la estuvieras obligando? Eso es peor aún.

—Serás idiota Kagami, estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que es de por sí.

—Tú eres el idiota que no se sabe explicar, no entiendo a qué mierda viene todo esto Ahomine.

—¿Recuerdas los documentales de animales que vimos hace dos semanas porque no había nada mejor que hacer?

—¿…Qué?

—No interrumpas Bakagami, esto es un tema serio y delicado —le recriminó con la mirada y el pelirrojo se quedó callado—. El pavo real abría su cola para llamar la atención…

—Aomine ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?

_Ay, a la mierda todo. _Fue el último pensamiento del moreno antes de terminar explotando.

—¡No sé, Kagami! No sé qué rayos estoy diciendo, tampoco sé porque carajo lo estoy haciendo, es sólo que desde hace un tiempo que quiero decirte esto, pero primero debía regalarte algo y las palabras no son lo mío por lo que te enojaste, al final ninguno de los pasos se cumplió y Kise tiene la culpa de todo junto con ese maldito emo que no hace nada más que entrometerse. Pero aunque yo quería regalarte algo o no ser tan bruto no funcionó como esperaba y lo eché todo a perder y tú eres tan Bakagami que no te das cuenta de nada de lo que intento hacer desde un principio, pero ya que eres tan lento te voy a aclarar las cosas y decirte que me gustas de acuerdo, es por eso que he estado actuando tan extraño.

Aomine había hablado tan rápido que al pelirrojo le había costado entender todo lo que había dicho, aunque para ser honesto no había entendido ni la mitad, pero lo único que importó es que ese 'me gustas' sí que lo entendió.

El moreno después de haber sacado todo, se relajó notoriamente, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima. Observó los ojos atónitos contrarios y más calmo decidió continuar con lo que ya había comenzado.

—No soy un hombre detallista Kagami, tampoco soy alguien de palabras bonitas, expresar las cosas con palabras no es lo mío así que no esperes que vuelva a decir algo similar, no soy alguien tranquilo ni paciente, no soy de esas personas que van agarradas de la mano todo el tiempo con la persona que quieren o dicen 'te amo' a cada jodido rato, no puedo decirte que voy a bajarte el cielo si es lo que quieres porque si lo pidieras te diría que lo bajaras tú solo… Pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar, es que, a mi forma, te quiero Taiga, te quiero tanto que haces que actúe como un idiota y deje de lado mi orgullo como para decirte todo esto.

Listo, lo había dicho, a su forma, y que Kise le recriminara lo que se le diera la gana, justo en ese momento lo que más importaba era la respuesta de Kagami, quien parecía que había entrado en shock o algo por el estilo porque no se movía.

Kagami parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Sintiendo de repente como el calor inundaba su cuerpo hasta posarse sobre su rostro y apostaba a que su cara tenía el mismo color que su cabello ahora –y no se equivocaba–, después de todo, no todos los días escuchas a Aomine Daiki confesarse de forma tan… _casual_ como lo había hecho en ese momento.

—Idiota… eres un asco para este tipo de cosas ¿lo sabías? —Cubrió su rostro con una mano para que el moreno no pudiera ver aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pero cómo no verlo, si era la segunda vez que Aomine lo veía sonrojado –aunque la primera no había sido agradable, aún recordaba el pequeño accidente con lo de los halagos– y era tan atrayente que en un instante ya estaba a unos centímetros del pelirrojo, reteniendo sus manos con las propias para que no se ocultara, logrando que Kagami ladeara el rostro, no quería que le viera de aquella forma que resultaba vergonzosa para él.

—Lo sé, por eso intente planear todo esto para hacerlo bien, pero creo que resulto peor.

Kagami soltó una risita recordando los extraños acontecimientos recientes, ahora sabía la razón de todos, y aunque no hubieran resultado según el moreno, le halagó el simple hecho de que se tomara tantas molestias para poder declararse.

—Yo creo que… tú también… me gu-gustas, o algo así.

—Eso también lo sé, es inevitable no amarme, soy la clase de chico que todos quisieran tener.

El pelirrojo iba a reclamarle y comenzar una pelea de nuevo por eso, pero apenas volteó sintió –por fin– los labios ajenos sobre los propios, en un casto beso, una caricia apenas tanteando el terreno, ambos con los ojos abiertos atentos a las reacciones contrarias, sin separarse del todo, aún podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse. Fue Kagami quien ahora dio el primer paso, acortando de nuevo la distancia entre ambos en un beso más profundo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y pasar sus manos por el cuello del moreno, quien por su parte atrajo al pelirrojo por la cintura, sintiendo por fin aquel cuerpo, sabiendo que no era necesaria ni una palabra más y que ahora podía decir con gusto que Kagami Taiga le pertenecía.

No había un plan, ni pasos a seguir, tampoco una guía ni mucho menos consejos que sirvieran mejor que la espontanea forma de ser de Aomine, al menos a él le funcionaba, actuar sin pensar parecía ser la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Era _su _manera de hacer las cosas.

* * *

><p>De nuevo, gracias por leer :'3 vuelvo a decir que este es el primer fic que escribo ;u; así que no es la gran cosa y no esperaba que quedara tan largo.<p>

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, o aunque sea que haya sacado una sonrisa a alguien por ahí.

Cualquier review, comentario, sugerencia o crítica son bien recibidos n_n

Gracias por leer.


End file.
